


New Gig (Lefty x Reader)

by xXCandyAcidXx



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Fluff, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Gender Neutral, Lefty x Reader - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Scrap Baby - Freeform, Scraptrap - Freeform, aaa first time on ao3 bare with me, lefty - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCandyAcidXx/pseuds/xXCandyAcidXx
Summary: It's a brand new day. Y/N will be opening up their own restaurant, on their own accord. Exciting! Only if you really dreamed of it. Y/N here can be quite unfriendly, yet enjoys their own solitude. That is until they meet someone new. Someone they never expected to get to know on a personal level....Note: I'm going to try to keep this as gender neutral as possible!
Relationships: Lefty (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. New Day

It's a new day. A new opportunity. An exciting one actually. Y/N never thought they would ever really be excited for anything anymore. However, this was indeed different. No matter how cynical the heart, a new job, a new restaurant, the opening of your own restaurant would make anyone jump! Y/N here although didn't show it, their stomach felt fluttery and their heart raced. They even woke up before their alarm and jumped out of bed to get dressed and brush their teeth at least. Alas, it was a new day. A new day...

Here I am. In my car. Driving to my new job. Not even, my new business! My own Fazbear business! I've always sort of been interested in those Fredbear locations. They seemed fun to be an employee at, besides all the screaming kids. Sure, there are some things about it that may not be very convenient to me. People... ordering things... mainly people. But it can't be that bad, right? Nah. Shouldn't. I even got up early and dressed nicer than what I usually wear. That counts for something, right? Anyhow, I already hired other staff members and the things I ordered from my catalogs should be arriving when I get there. Since my radio in my car is busted, I just opened my window, enjoying the fresh breeze. I always enjoyed cold air, I'm not sure why. My new business wasn't too far from home, which is always a plus. The car ride calmed my jitters and after I parked, I hopped out and approached my new business. It looked dark from the inside, but it won't be for long.  
"Time to get to work..."  
Ah. Yeah. That's right. Work. Won't be as easygoing as I thought. I heaved and unlocked the door.

Time Skip (7:30am)

"Aand... nnnh... done.."  
I exhaled tiredly and stood back at all the moving I did. Not bad. Candy Cadet really brings this place some joy. The party cups and plates colorful against the tables. The arcade cabinets shiny and glowed softly with life. Looks a little cramped, they couldn't get me a bigger room? No cool animatronics either. I sighed and turned around. The clock above the doors read 7:31am. Damn. Already? Place is supposed to open at 8am. I sat down at one of the tables and picked up my work packet. It was thick but I pretty much got past all of the business and pizzeria work. Now just for what I need to do at the end of the day.  
**Paragraph 4.**  
Salvaging Animatronics.  
Huh? What's this?

**Congratulations on making the end of your day. That doesn't mean your job is finished though. After every shift, you must check outside in the back alley for any animatronics.**

Ooookay... already weird.

**Animatronics are often found outside and can be used for valuable parts. The back room can be used for this purpose. Bring the animatronic inside and there should be a cassette player ready for instructions.**

What? That's it? Vague. Vague, creepy packet. I'm pretty sure that back room is the only one I haven't really checked. I'll do that later. Almost opening time.

Time Skip (9:00am)

Most of the staff came in early, which was good. Chefs preparing the kitchen, host getting ready to... host. All seems pretty exciting. I had already explained to them what they needed to know. So now, all I gotta do is sit in a dark room and order things. Print things. The works. Doesn't sound so bad. I made my way to the office designated for my lazy butt and sat down. Hey, this ain't that bad. I looked at my terminal. Old computer, printer on the bottom. Weird kids drawings. Two... vents? To the left and right of me. And a cute little bear character on top of the pc. I chuckled and poked at his little belly. "Cutie, I'll call you... Helpy."

I turned on the ventilation and immediately felt cool air pour out of both vents towards me. It felt nice, yeah this ain't so bad. I clicked on the button on the computer to turn it on. The screen spurred to life at me with a blue screen and four tabs. A loud voice pulled me out of tranquility as it threw instructions to me like. Super fast.

Wait what?

Things moving in the vents?

I doubt it's my granddad, Buckaroo.

This is gonna be a long day.

Time Skip (9:00pm)

Whew. Finally. Day is over. Staff already went home, thank goodness. Not too many visitors but hey, it is a new restaurant. People aren't gonna know about it until I put these stupid flyers up and stuff. No lawsuits either, always a good sign. As I was locking down the place, I suddenly remembered that weird salvage animatronics thing I was supposed to do.

"Crap.-" I fiddled with my keys to the place and went around back. Immediately I got a dark feeling to my core. I cautiously approached the side of the building, only using the dim moon as my light to guide me. I went to the doors and laid my eyes on spaghetti. No, a heap of wires? It seemed to be a pile of animatronic parts and a broken mask..? Just... looking up at me. Is this what I'm supposed to salvage? Was this here before? I shook my creepy feelings and unlocked the back door, presenting myself to the musty air. I clicked on a yellowed light and there were two chairs and a table between them, complete with a cassette player. Keep the change.

"...Am I interrogating this thing?"

_"Alright old Fredboy, wha'cha do this time?"_

_"I didn't eat all that pizza, honest!"_

I snorted at the amusing scenario in my head as I went back to pick this ...thing up. Although it immediately gave me that same dark feeling again as it seemed to be glaring up at me.

"Listen man, best if we just get this over with."

I just spoke to this thing. Does this count as social interaction?

I tried to pick it up but made no progress as it was literally just a pile of animatronic parts. But I managed my best to get a hold of it's weird wire arms and it's weird wire torso to pull inside. I plopped it down on a chair and sat down in the other chair after closing the door. I pressed play on the cassette player and audio began filling the room.

Something about tazing them if they move? But not too much else it'll decrease their value? Gotta play audio and check their response? The safest option being to throw it back out? What? I mean, alright. Beee mysterious...

Of course, I proceeded to salvage the thing. Can't hurt, not like talking to a real human being.

After the first audio played, I moved down to check the box "No" and looked back up to look at the spaghetti in a... different position?

Huh.

Weird, did I put him like that? Don't think I did.

Anyway, the second audio played and I looked down to check the second box. I looked back up and.

Oh.

This thing did move.

It moved.

This animatronic.

Moved.

It's staring right at me.

"....What the hell."

These things? They're actually... alive? They can't be! They're robots! M-Maybe it's just a malfunction or something? Or it's just still... activated? No, this thing is just parts! Can't be just on! I thought all this was just a weird paranoia from the company! But!-

I tazed the thing as instructed to do so. After the lights lit up again, it seemed to be in the position before. I wiped a dribble of sweat coming down my face. Okay pull your stuff together Y/N, you got this. Just gotta make sure Spaghetti Freddy here doesn't murder you. I swallowed and looked closely at him. The third audio played and I went down to check the box quickly. Now he's just staring at me. Yeah. Okay. I'm either going crazy or this thing is angry at me for playing some weird noises. The fourth audio played, and the fifth with a taze in between. I checked every box "No" when I should've said yes to all and add to the side; "WHAT DID YOU PUT ME IN." Where this form is going? I don't know. Maybe the workers are gonna take this when they salvage this thing for parts. After all that was done, I turned off the light and closed the door as quick as I can, making sure to lock it. My restaurant is now a pizza place and a possible crime scene. What fun. Hopefully that thing doesn't do anything or escape. There was nothing in that room besides the door, which was locked, and the vents which... were.... open. The vents were open. Which means he can crawl inside. Which means they weren't kidding around about "something" being in the vent.

Oh.

Boy.

Tomorrow is another day. Hopefully, not a last day for me.


	2. Another (slightly new) Day

I was nervously sitting up in bed after my alarm went off, considering my options.

1\. Go to work and die.

2\. Go to work and try not to die.

3\. Stay home and pig out. 

I was about to go with option 3 when my phone buzzed. Checking my inbox, I was sent one from an unknown number. Judging by the message, I'm guessing it was a worker.

**-Hey.  
**

**-We cleaned that backroom for you, money should be waitin at the front desk. Sound good?**

you- **Yeah, gr8 thx**

I turned off my phone and flopped back down on my bed. Hey, if they were able to salvage that animatronic with no problems, or so it seems, then why should I have any? I don't know... it's my new restaurant, can't give up now. Much as I kinda want to. 

I did get up, get dressed and checked out the catalog again. Ordered an awesome star stage, awesome speakers, and zero awesome animatronics. I either could be freaked by them right now give or take, or just have no money. Whatever works. A little of both.

Option 2 it is. Mission: Go to work and (try not to) die. 

Time Skip (7:46am) 

Weary as I was, I managed to drag myself into the building and get started and unpacking the things. I walked in and already saw that the stage and speakers were set up perfectly. What, are the roaches doing this? Does it just magically appear? All jokes aside, these are some hardworking workers. I appreciate them. I collected my salvage money and went to work. 

As I was heading down the hallway, kinda avoiding staff members I thought I heard like a slight... giggle or something. But it was so small that I could've imagined it. Exhaling nervously, I just continued walking. But I couldn't shake that feeling of somebody watching me. That funny, little feeling. 

Time Skip (8:30am) 

I will admit, the weird kids drawings and the cold air coming out of both vents gives me more comfort than ever. The drawings are actually quite festive. I like the one with that little black bear that looks kinda drunk or something. For once, I never thought I'd be so nervous sitting in a room alone. It's all I ever wanted. But now that there may be a homeless robot about to come eat my butt any second now, I do feel a tad on edge. Just a smidgen. I poked little Helpy's nose, feeling a bit better. He's a cute little fella, too bad I can't take him home and put him on my own desk. (Orrrrrrr can I?) 

Anyway, I was sitting there, ordering.. cups or plates even though we still have million stocked up, it was then I heard a bit of a shuffling noise to my left. Like, sounded from the vent. I also noticed that the vent to my left stopped blowing as much air as before. And because I enjoy it so much, it kinda made me wonder. Then I remembered. Ah yes, Spaghet Fred here to kill me. I clicked on that blue tab labeled "MOTION D." Suddenly, I felt kinda clammy and nervous. Like oh wow, my new job is gonna put me at risk of death here. I was looking at the map of the building when a little exclamation mark flicked right next to me. Right next to me? 

Oh naw.

I turned and aimed my flashlight up into this vent. It was still pitch black despite how bright this flashlight actually is. Whatever it was, the light scared it away after a few moments, cause I can feel cool air coming out now same as before. For such a big pile of metal, that thing does move kind of silently. That's not good. 

Time Skip (8:55pm) 

Finally, after ages of ordering stuff and printing stuff and unclogging stuff, (why are those toilets clogged all the time?!) and watching out for sadistic noodles, I was able to click that sweet "LOGOFF" button and get the hell out of here. I immediately ran out of the room and closed the door like my feet were on fire, not even bothering to turn anything off. Maybe one of the workers can do it. I was ready to go when I remembered something. The way that dreaded thought came into my mind, it really just struck fear to my heart. My gut had this deep, deep feeling like I really shouldn't do this. But I need to. It's my job. I heaved a heavy sigh and went outside, already dreading what I might have to do to what is out here. I went around back and saw it. An animatronic. Good thing, it actually looked like an animatronic this time, only very torn up. He's a warrior. Almost looked like a puke green rabbit.

It was missing an arm and seemed to have quite the smell on it. Actually, it was disgusting. It made me want to throw up, it smelled that bad. But, trying not to take in the putrid scent, I grabbed this thing and hoisted- 

I fell down, already out of breath. What the hell? Why is it so heavy? I don't expect it to be a feather but it's like picking up a dead elephant! Okay okay just.. relax, stay cool. Maybe they're all like this. Seriously, he weighed a few tons at least. 

Finally, finally after what seemed to be hours (few minutes,) I was able to get that thing to sit up in the chair. Surprised the chair just didn't fall to pieces when I got him in it. Breathing heavily, I swallowed and just pressed play on the cassette, watching this thing close as a hawk. I was seriously tempted to throw this thing back outside but considered the other option. Number one, money. It would be more money than last time. Number two, I don't want to lift this thing up again. So of course, I went with salvage. Oh boy. 

Maintenance checklist yeah yeah... after the first audio played I was lightning fast into checking that first box when of course, as soon as I lifted my head, he moved. Why? He seemed just as lively as a corpse. Which is not at all. I almost felt like yelling at him, _"HEY, SINCE YOU CLEARLY ARE ALIVE, YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME ALL THE TROUBLE OF PULLING YOUR PUNKASS IN HERE!"_ But I didn't because even when it comes to murderous robots, I don't like to resort to temper fits. Much as I want to. I tsked and just shook my head as the second audio played. I checked the box quickly again, and of course, he moved quickly. Again. I sighed.

"Listen buddy, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Sorry."   
I tazed him and he sat back down normally. I did this a few more times and it was then the fifth audio played I as able to get out. I completed the checklist yeah. I just basically ran out, closed and locked the door, and jogged over to my car ready to get the hell out of here. 

I survived. And tomorrow is another day. 

But all I want to do tomorrow is sleep in and watch Netflix when I get up. But I can't, cause this is my job. I signed up for this. Might as well have sold my soul.


	3. Breath

I woke up feeling exhausted. Which wasn't unusual but this time it was like that exhaustion that made you just want to lay like a slug in bed all day and not even fall back asleep. Or I could be just depressed. Or stressed, one or the other. I sighed and brought the covers up over my ear to silence my alarm. It did not work. So I just made myself turn it off, walk to my living room and just pick up the my tablet to view my catalog. Try to see if I can find anything interesting. Maybe ventilation doors or something. I noticed that because of my purchases yesterday, that there was a "Rare Finds Auction" catalog. I clicked on it and why, was everything there so expensive?! I scrolled through half-heartedly and just thought that I'll save it. But then I scrolled to find an animatronic at $5? Five dollars?! Why? I looked closer at the picture. It appeared to be a large black bear with a red accents on his face and gold accessories. In fact, he looked exactly like that Rockstar Freddy I passed not too long ago. Only... better, because he seemed more interesting somehow. He was missing an eye and his name was Lefty. Lefty huh. 

"Because he's left-handed, duh." 

I nearly felt myself click "Buy" but I then noticed his Liability Risk. Of 9. OF NINE?! Why? Well, that explains why he's so cheap. But he seems to be in excellent condition. I thought very hard for a moment. 

Well, I'll buy him. He's cheap and looks very good in quality terms. I'll get a closer look when he arrives at the restaurant. He can't be that bad, right? No, shouldn't. He can't be as bad as the vent spiders. I put down my tablet and got ready to go to that freakshow of monster robots. 

Time Skip (7:30am) 

Closing the doors as I arrived, I realized how... not exhausted I felt. I actually felt pretty uplifted. I made my way to the back area where my animatronic would be waiting for me. I was actually kinda jittery and excited. I mean, it was a new addition to my small family, all we had was Candy Cadet. Plus, the bear looked super cool. I got out my utility dolly from a small storage room, not even realizing that I had a smile plastered on my face. Rolling it down the hall, I opened the door to the back area and there he was. Standing still kind of like a statue. I let go of the dolly and got closer to him. He has got to be at least 8 feet. Without even thinking, I just hugged him. The way he felt pressed against my cheek was super fuzzy. He's quite soft really, for a robot anyway. 

"Hopefully you won't murder me, huh big guy?"   
I stood back and examined him. He look the same as the photo on the catalog. Doesn't seem to be any problems. Could it be his eye? Perhaps not. I don't even think that would bother me that much as a kid. I circled him, checking his back. He does have a button on the back of his head. I'm assuming that's how to turn him on. No weird smell, maybe it's something during his performance? I don't want to get lawsuits because then I'll have to get rid of him. Anyway, I stuck him on the dolly and rolled him out on the stage. 

After I put the dolly back, I went back to examine him. I stood up on my toes to press the button on the back of his head. Immediately I could hear the soft buzz of motors and all the inner workings inside of him moving. He then stood up straight and his other eye opened while the other one just stayed with the hanging eyelid. His right eye was a bright gold. His arm holding the mic kinda move a little and he began chomping his mouth but no sound came out. Strange, is he supposed to do that? 

I looked up at him again, concerned. Maybe that's what it is. His voicebox is busted or something. Damn, thought I might have a new animatronic up today. I sighed and pressed the button again. Although, he still stood up straight and his eye was still open. His eyelids came down a little more though and his jaw hung loose. 

"...Awh Lefty, what is wrong with you?"   
His head almost seem to hang a little more.   
"Hm..."   
I stepped a little closer to his face.   
"...Are you alright in there? ....It's almost opening time... I'll look at you later hopefully. That sound good?"   
No response from him. Except when all was silent I swear I could hear breathing. And no, not my own. I stood on my toes closer to Lefty's face. His eye seemed to pierce directly into mine. Quite literally staring into my soul. I slowly turned my head and. 

Cold air. 

Cold air came out of his mouth steadily. Like he was breathing. I kind of lost my balance and stood back on my heels again. I stared up at him. 

"....You're a mystery aren't you? Where... where do you come from?" 

I disregarded it and left him there as I went to my office kind of slowly. I almost felt like bringing Lefty with me so I'd feel a little more safe in that small room. But then again, he might eat my butt too. Oh well. 

When I got there to my office, I noticed that kid drawing I liked last time was of Lefty. I kinda smiled at it and carefully took it off the wall. I looked at it a bit more before folding it up and putting it in my back pocket. That won't count as stealing right? It's just a child's drawing. Anyway, time to get to work.

~

Y/N did not even notice that Lefty's gaze followed them as they walked to their office.


	4. Attack

To put my day short: creepy. Super creepy. In fact, I still can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me as of right now walking out of my office. During my hours in the office, all I could really do is turn everything off, be quiet and shine the artificial beam of light in the eyes of whatever was trying to come for me in the vents. I was on edge. Okay not on edge, absolutely terrified. I dreaded what waited for me outside today. But I decided not to worry about that just yet. I wanted to visit my bear friend. 

I walked up the steps of the stage and looked at him a bit. I chuckled a little as I remembered what I found. I pulled out the slightly crumpled piece of paper, unfolded it, and held it out so Lefty could see. If he could. 

"Look, it's you! Did you know you had a little fan?"   
He made no response. But he did seem to be staring right at me and the drawing. I put the drawing back in my pocket and walked up to him. 

"...Whoever made you did a good job. You look almost life-like."   
I gave the bear a hug again. Couldn't hurt, right? He was much easier to talk to than actual human beings anyway. He was still very soft despite how I could sort of feel the metal skeleton beneath the cushioning of his torso. I stood back and kind of examined the gold star on his chest. Just like those Rockstar Animatronics in the catalog. Was he supposed to be a part of that array of characters?  
"Meh, who needs a band right? You are way cool Lefty. Cooler than all of those expensive uh... bozos-"  
I chuckled a little. He only stared ahead, half-lidded at me with his jaw still hung open. I sighed. I'm talking to an animatronic. Am I getting lonely or crazy? Who knows. I walked off the stage and tried to collect myself for whatever waited for me on the other side of the building. 

Just before closing the doors, turned and waved at the bear standing alone on the stage.   
"Goodnight Lefty."   
I could be going crazy, because all I could see was him just staring straight at me. I shook my head, ignoring it and closed the doors. 

I went around back, already bracing myself for what I was going to see. I looked just around and found a tattered.. clown? She looked very strange. Pigtails, a claw for an arm? Rollerskates? 

"...Let's.. get you inside, you must be freezing right...?-"   
After opening the door and clicking on the light, I tried to lift her up from her arms. She was heavy, but not terribly so like last time. After I sat her in the chair, I started the cassette. Of course I was going to salvage her, I mean. I don't want to sound like a greedy hound but it is a lot of money. Anyway, I was waiting for the first audio to play when I examined the robot in front of me. Are all these coming from the same place? They're so... worn down. What could cause it? The first audio played and I quickly checked the first box when _of course_ she moved her head a little. My heart pace quickened and my stomach felt nervous. But I sighed. I was kind of used to the feeling anyway. 

The second audio played when I checked the box and again, she moved. I shook my head, completely forgetting that I could taze her. After the third audio played however, I checked the third box when she moved after I looked up again, almost leaning forward. I stared at her for only a second until she lurched over the table quickly, knocking me out after a bone-chilling shriek escaped from her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around! I apologize for not getting chapters out as soon as I thought but I've been a bit busy. They're coming though! Thank you again for stopping by! And don't be afraid to leave any constructive criticism or things you'd like to see!


	5. Close Encounter

Time Skip (???)

I woke up, half expecting to see the ceiling of my bedroom lit up by the glow of the sun through my curtains but no. It was very dark and I felt cramped. I tried standing up yet not only did I groan in pain and felt sore... I also felt restrained. And with a massive pain in my head. I began rubbing the side of my head in which the pain slept. I let my eyes adjust to the absence of light and squinted to examine my surroundings. I seemed to be a sort of small closet. All that I could see was lit up only by the light that escaped under the door to my left. I had.... animatronic legs?! Oh no.. no those aren't mine. Whew. But my relief was short lived as a fresh wave of panic washed over my brain. What the hell happened? I tried to feel my around. patting at the ground and to the air. I was kind of pushed up against a soft.. wall? I attempted to make out what was restraining me. The soft cushioning of strong arms were wrapped around me. I couldn't see very well so I patted at them and felt that yeah.

They were animatronic arms. And I could barely see, but I'm pretty sure the left hand is clutching a microphone. I craned my head to look up and my suspicions were correct. A bright, single gold eye stared down at me, half-lidded.

_Lefty._

The bear slowly brought a finger to his muzzle.. or lips. Not sure. I could hear the clicks of his joints working and the quiet puffs of cold air escaping his mouth. He softly shushed me. And returned to hugging me against him. I decided not to question it even if my heart was pounding and I felt kind of terrified. I then remembered that I was knocked out cold by that weird clown robot. I grumbled to myself. I am going to throw all of those murderous robots out so fast. Even if I have to tear this place apart to find all of them.

I still was rubbing the side of my head when all was silent. But that silence didn't last long as even in this small closet, I could still hear the ventilation system. Bumps and movement. Bastards are still hanging up there? I'm surprised they haven't broke through the ceiling. I decided to try and talk to the bear who possibly saved my life...?

"Hey uhh.... how long have we been here?"

No reply.

"....Lefty, can you talk?"

I craned my neck to look up at him and he gazed down. He seemed to be slowly shaking his head. That's too bad. If he is saving my life I might as well just stay here. However long that may take.

Time Skip (???)

I had not even realized I fell asleep until the hostess of the restaurant ripped open the door, letting light explode into the dark closet, jolting me awake instantly.

"There you are! Where have you been? It's five minutes till opening!"

My groggy self shielded my eyes from being blinded by the cruel sting of the light, as I was still being held by that animatronic bear.

"....What?" To which I replied.

"Hurry! We have to get you up! What are you doing in here? What happened?!"

She edged closer and tried to pry away Lefty's arms. But he wouldn't budge and even wrapped his arms around me tighter. Eventually, the hostess got them off after a moment or two.  
I stood up, relieved to get the blood flowing in my legs again and stepped, or rather stumbled, out of the closet still trying to process the situation around me.  
The hostess slammed the door shut and kind of stared at me oddly.

"What happened? What were you doing in there?!"

I only blinked a few times and rubbed the pain at my head.

"...To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"Well you better! Because what happened here? This place is a mess! I don't even think we can open today!" She was nearly at a shriek level. But it seemed more like panic than anger. She stepped out of the hallway, motioning me to follow. I stepped over and, to my surprise, the place was indeed a mess. Trashed. Ruined. Everywhere about, tables were flipped over, moved. Plates were strewn about, cash register on the ground. The arcade cabinets and Candy Cadet were moved. Curtains from the stage on the floor. It really was a disaster.

"..Who did this? Did somebody break in?"

The hostess sighed. "No, I checked every room but.. nothing seemed to be missing. No money was taken. Every door was locked and no windows were broken. You.... actually don't know what happened? What were you doing in the storage closet? Let alone with a... a robot?"

I racked my brain and whether or not I should tell her about last night's experience. I decided not to.

"...To be honest I don't remember. I just... fell asleep in there..."

She stared at me in disbelief. "..With that robot bear?"

"....Uh yeah... he's like a big teddy bear."

She sighed heavily. "Well I didn't call police. Wasn't sure to make the decision. I don't think we can open today."

"...Yeah, we can't. I didn't realize what happened here. Anyway... uh, you can go home. I'll get somebody here..."

She looked at me concerned before deciding to drop it with a heavy sign, finally, and collected her things from the counter. After she left I decided to clean up all cups and plates. Then I flipped over a few tables and moved Candy Cadet and the arcade cabinets back in their respective places. Luckily, nothing seemed to be actually broken. And then I remembered Lefty.

"Crap!" I quickly walked over and opened the door. To my surprise, he was already standing in the door way. He towered over and seemed to be staring down half-lidded at me. I awkwardly waved at him before moving out of his way. He walked over to the party area and turned his head, seemingly observing it.  
I stood next to him. "...Did you do this Lefty?"

He slowly shook his head at me. It still kind of freaks me out that he can just move and live on his own without the assistance of a button. I sighed. "...Do you know who did?"

Lefty then looked at me, and then turned his head up to the ceiling. He then extended his right arm and pointed at whatever, his jaw suddenly opening.

"...Lefty.. there's nothing up there."

He still continued to point and stare.

"Lefty? What is it?"

He lowered his arm and looked at me, same almost tired expression. I exhaled through my nostrils, not sure on what to do.

"Ok well... I'm going to go back to cleaning this mess..."  
I left him to stand there. All he really did was watch me anyway. The only thought that bounced around my mind was, _"I need to get that voicebox fixed."_

After some time, I noticed that Lefty trudged off someplace. I just finished putting the star curtains back up on the stage before going down the hall. My stomach churned for some reason, having a creepy feeling tickling my spine.

"Lefty! Where are you?"

I opened the door to the back room to find him standing still in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling. All I did was walk over next to him and looked up at whatever he was staring at. A vent. An opened ceiling vent.  
I looked at him.

"....Are you saying they did this?"

He slowly turned his head to me, managing the slightest of nods. Out of nowhere, this question just escaped my mouth.

"Who created you? Was it a company or somebody? I want to get you fixed."

He continued to stare at me for a moment before just looking ahead. He extended his left arm to me, handing over the microphone. I took it, confused and inspected it. Until a very small piece of writing caught my eye at the bottom of the handle.

_"Fazbear Inc."_  
And listed under was a small phone number. I took my cell phone of out my pocket, which was still there luckily. I began to dial the number and waited for somebody to pick up, trying to not pay any attention to my anxiety that I was about to talk to somebody. I placed the microphone back into Lefty's palm carefully and his fingers wrapped around it, his arm lowering.

A deep voice picked up.

**"Hello? This is Henry."**

"..Uh hi, hey um... I'm Y/N, I'm calling because an animatronic I bought.. seemingly made by the Fazbear company needs an uh.. a repair."

**"....And?"**

"..Well if you're the builder of this animatronic I'd like to know if I could pay you for a repair."

**"...I'm sorry, who are you?"**

I exhaled, not caring if he heard. "I'm Y/N, the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I bought an animatronic a few days ago and I noticed that he needed to be looked out because his voice doesn't work. I dialed the number that was on his microphone-"

**"Sorry kid, but my workshop isn't open right now. I don't do repairs."**

"I could pay you, I just need-"

**"Kid, I'm sorry but no. I just don't do that anymore."**

"Then where else am I supposed to go to fix an animatronic, huh?"

**"An engineer. A repair shop. Anywhere else."**

Irritation boiled, replacing the anxiety that I had.

"That's bullshit! You're the creator of this animatronic! You would know him best! He just needs a look over! Now you do this, I'll pay you and you just need to fix him! That's all!"

Silence overtook as I waited for a reply. I could hear breathing on the other end.

**"...Fine."**

"Really? You'll do it?"

**"Yes. Fine. I will. It's a waste of my time but fine."**

"Thank you! Thank you. Okay-"

**"Just don't tell anybody I did this. You hear me?"**

I wondered why he would tell me that but disregarded it. "Yes sir."

**"Okay then."**

After that whole ordeal, he gave me an address and time which I copied down on a napkin and a nearly dead pen nearby. I hung up and felt gleeful, shoving the napkin into my pocket.

"Lefty! You're gonna get fixed! Are you happy?"

The animatronic only looked at me. He tilted his head just a little bit.

"....Alright, I'll take that as a yes! I'm gonna go home, and uh.... just don't be naughty, okay?"

He only stood there. Oh well, I hope he'll be okay. He turned his head to the ceiling vent again and I left the building, collecting a few things.

On the car ride home, I suddenly realized how familiar that voice was on the phone. Henry was his name? It seemed very familiar... it's just on the tip of my tongue... ah, I'll remember another time. Right now, I'm just gonna focus on going home and probably putting some ice on my head.

~

The animatronic bear still kept staring up at the vent above. His eyelid sleepy and his jaw hung open. But he knows what he saw. A pair of menacing eyes stared back at him.

**_"I always come back."_ **


	6. New Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-Z-bEq6wUfc

I was sitting on my bed after a cool shower. I was looking at the crumpled Lefty drawing from my pocket and kept smiling a little. It's amazing that he won't kill me. Or, at least not yet. Either way, he was quickly becoming a new friend of mine. I felt excited really, he was easy to talk to and didn't insult me. Not that he really could. Plus it seems like he saved me. Who knows what happened but I am alive still which is great. I remembered the napkin that had the information to a new voicebox for Lefty and dug that out of the pocket of my pants I was wearing. Then I set both the napkin and the drawing on my night stand so I wouldn't forget in the morning.

As I got cozy and ready to go to sleep, I laid in my bed for a few moments. The moon was pretty tonight. Very bright and big. Maybe it's a good sign. I did turn from my window so it wouldn't blind me whilst trying to catch a few winks.

~

The animatronic bear stood very still next to the front door of the restaurant he now roamed. He seemed to be staring up into the sky, the moon specifically. He stood there for a few moments more before slowly trudging over to the backstage area. Again, to the center of the room, in which he looked up slowly. He gazed into the darkness for a while. Once he realized there wasn't anything there, he backed into a wall and slumped down. He waited until morning came.

~

Time Skip (9:45am)

I decided not to open the restaurant today in hopes that number one, I wouldn't have to work, and number two that my friend would be able to speak. I opened the doors and closed them behind, relieved that everything was intact.

"Lefty! Hey Lefty! Where are you?"

To my surprise, he slowly walked out of the backstage area and towards me.

"...You ready to get fixed buddy? We need to meet the guy at... 10am.." I had the napkin in my hand as I tried to memorize the address. He made no response other than slightly tilting his head at me. Now my only problem was... how am I gonna get him there? I didn't have a backup truck or anything and my car is kind of small. Maybe he'll just sit in the front? No, he's too big. Hmmm.... it wasn't close enough to walk either. Who could just walk down the road with an animatronic trailing behind? I wouldn't mind it but people might think I was stealing him or something. I sighed a bit too myself.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, I need you to come outside with me and try to fit into my car, yeah?"  
It was the best option, cut me some slack here. Besides he's.... not that tall.  
What am I saying, his ginormous. But Lefty took a step closer, waiting to follow me I assumed. I opened the door and held it open for him. He stepped out and stopped abruptly.  
"....Now uh... go left, Lefty-"

He only stood there for a moment more before turning his head, and proceeding to walk towards the parking lot as I instructed him to do so. I jogged over and opened the passenger seat, realizing how much of a tight fit he was going to be. I could lay him down in the backseat or try to fit him in the trunk... but then it'll look like a body. He trudged over and stared at the inside of the car. Then looked to me.

"....Yeah I know, it's gonna be uncomfortable but there's no other way to be honest..."  
I grabbed his paw and tried to instruct him on how to get into a car.

"You put your leg here... and your other leg goes next to... no Lefty you... okay okay, now crouch down and try to sit... Lefty-"  
After a few minutes, he eventually sat down with his head craned very far down to his right. His cheek was right next to the roof of the car. I exhaled and closed the door before hopping into the driver seat. He did look a little funny in that position, but also looked painful. Was it hurting him? I hoped not. He seemed to be okay with it. All he did was stare straight ahead. I started the car and began to drive to that guy's... wherever it was that was marked on my napkin.

Time Skip (10:45am)

I didn't realize exactly how far this guy lived. I passed many stops and it was funny the looks I got for carrying an animatronic in the front seat. But oh well. Anyway, I finally made it to the house. At least the address he told me anyway and felt very.... uneasy. This neighborhood seemed lonely. His house looked like the only one that actually had somebody living in it. I pulled up to the curb and stepped out of the car.  
"Lefty, you stay here, okay?"  
He made no response other than a huff. I walked over to the front door, examining his yard. It seemed unkempt. Like he had better things to do inside. I knocked and waited. A few minutes and another knock, I man answered the door. He was middle aged and appeared... stressed. I would've said he looked like a zombie but he looked glum too.  
"...You're Henry?"

"Yes. You're here for that repair right?"

"Yup! I got him in the car."

We both looked over and saw Lefty just still sitting there, painfully.

"...I had no other way to bring him here."

"Well, it works."

Time Skip (10:56am)

After I successfully got Lefty out of the car, Henry took him into his garage, seemingly unfazed that Lefty could just roam and understand. Maybe he made him that way, not sure. Lefty didn't seem to want to walk that much but he did anyway. Henry told me to stay outside like, why can't I stay with my friend? But it didn't matter, I stayed outside anyway. He closed his garage and went to work. Hopefully. I just stayed outside playing a game on my phone. About what... 20 minutes later? Henry stepped out, Lefty following suite. I put my phone away.

"So, how is he? Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine. His voicebox seemed to be ruptured. I replaced it and he should be able to perform fine now."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

I then thought to myself, _how can I repay this guy? Oh that's right!_  
But then the realization dawned on me that I didn't bring money.

"Crap, I forgot my wallet. I could drive back and go get i-"

Henry cut me off. Rude. "Oh no, no need. It was simple work. He should be fine to perform now."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm positive kid." And he kinda smiled. Guess it didn't matter then? Oh well.

"C'mon Lefty-"  
Lefty started walking towards the car, stiffly. As an animatronic should move.

"You really talk to him just like a person?" Henry asked. I looked at him, a little odd.  
"....Well yeah, he seems to understand me. He can think for himself right? Anyway, thank you again Henry."  
"No problem kid." He retreated into his garage this time, seemingly more happy.

I helped Lefty back into the car and drove back into the restaurant. I was now starting to really wonder about Lefty's eye. Can he actually see out of it? I don't think he could. Everytime he looked left, he turned his head instead. Henry didn't fix it? After I stepped out, I went around and opened the passenger door. "Alright, come on out."  
He didn't budge. "Lefty, come on now."  
He still wouldn't budge. He only huffed in response.  
"....Do you not want to go back inside?"  
A silent moment later and he did the unexpected. His jaw kind of hung a little open.

**"No."**  
I stared at him, unsure on what to do. I tried to remain calm but my heart raced. He spoke! Lefty spoke! His voice sounded that almost like a human being. Slightly gruff, deep. I mean, he sounded like a regular guy. I tried to contain my excitement while replying.

"..Well, why?"  
 **"...Don't want to."**  
He was a little slow with words. But he is speaking. I had no idea his programming allowed him to speak freely. Henry is a legend.

"...Well I can't really take you back home... I mean I can but... it's... not normal to just bring a robot from my restaurant home. Besides, you have to go back sometime. It's your job."  
Heartless as it seemed to be, it was true. He's an animatronic for kids.

**"You shouldn't have opened it. The building is.. trouble."**

"Lefty, what are you saying?"

**"...Bad will happen. I know it."**

I could only stare at him, trying to make sense of his words. I know there's animatronics in the vents but.... okay yeah, I shouldn't blow that off. They could hurt somebody. I thought real hard and kept staring at him. He made no movement besides still staring ahead and closing his jaw. I mean, when it comes to a bear who refuses to get out of your car, what else can you do?

"...Okay. Alright, okay fine. You can come home with me. But I still can't have you just roaming around okay? It's not normal for an animatronic to just... you know be walking around. You'll scare people."  
He made no reply and I sighed and got back into the driver's seat. As I started driving I realized I never properly introduced myself. Or not while he was alive anyway.  
"Uh by the way. My name is Y/N."

**"Y/N. Y/N."**

"Yeah, that's it."  
He seemed to repeat a few more times quietly. Maybe trying to memorize it.

Looks like my new friend is going to be staying with me the night. Nice. A sleepover, sounds fun actually. That is, if he doesn't murder me.


	7. Awkward

After hopping out of my car, I went around to the passenger side to find Lefty trying to open the door. He looked very awkward doing it. Probably because he looked like a demented ostrich with his head craned so far down. I chuckled a little.  
"Need some help bud?"  
He stopped and I opened the door for him. He slowly, but was certainly trying to step out of the car, and did so leaving his microphone. He stood before me, 7 or 8 feet and all.  
"...You learn quick don't you?"  
No reply. I sighed, closing and locking my car, hoping that no one on the street sees him. Probably not, it's not a lonely neighborhood I live in but not very busy either.  
"Alright, let's get you in."  
He seemed to be examining the ground and the street. Gazing at the driveway, looking at the house, staring down the road at the array of houses. Guess it's a new experience for him.  
"...Lefty, you okay?"  
He looked around a bit more and stepped back over to me. He nodded slightly. He towered over me. This is weird, I mean like, even weirder than bringing somebody you like over to your parents. But I guess you didn't have to hope that they would fit through the door.

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped inside, Lefty following close behind.  
"Well, this is my uh.. pad... my house whatever you wanna call it."  
I stepped aside to let him in. He bent his head down a little before coming in. He was tall but the roof was taller. It made me wonder if I should put him somewhere else. I don't have a guest bedroom and... it feels kind of weird to just let an animatronic roaming around your house. But hey, no robberies probably. It was then I realized I was staring at him and he was staring right back.  
"Oh sorry, just thinking that's all."  
I closed the door, hoping I didn't attract flies when I felt soft arms carefully wrap me into a hug from behind.  
 **"Thank you..."**  
I felt my face turning a bit red and leaned a little into the warmth, just patting his arm around my shoulders.  
"Uh yeah.... no problem, what are friends for right?"  
He unwrapped his arms and stepped away. I almost felt myself wanting another hug as I stepped up to him. He seemed to be looking around. The old couch from my dad, the unorganized coffee table. But hey, at least my house wasn't a dump. He could be able to walk around. He walked up to my t.v and slowly pressed a finger to the screen. Gently though, if he cracked it I would've chained him to the side of the house. But he was gently, looking at everything curiously. I yawned, feeling the bags forming under my eyes. What time was it? I glanced at the clock hanging above my couch. 8:57pm. I stared at Lefty, wondering if I should just let him roam around. I mean, he was big but he seemed to be careful with things.  
"...Hey Lefty? I'm heading to bed. I'm trusting you, so don't break anything okay?"  
He only turned and tilted his head to me, seemingly confused.  
 **"...Bed?"**  
"Yeah bed, or I'm gonna go sleep."  
 **"...Sleep."**  
"..Uh, you know how you power down at night sometimes? Humans have to sleep to do stuff the next day. They gotta regain their energy you know?"  
He slowly nodded. He was cute, so curious and child-like.  
"..Well if something happens come wake me, okay?"  
He slightly nodded again. I left him to it and made my way to my bedroom, leaving the door open in case he couldn't turn doorknobs.

I was laying down, trying to get sleep but thoughts nervously swam this way and that in my brain, keeping me awake. I sighed. I listened to the soft pitter-patter of Lefty's padded feet. Every so often they stopped. I will admit, it did make me nervous that he might do something but it also made me feel safer. I wasn't alone tonight like I am always. Ah, whatever. At some point, I did eventually drift into a deep sleep.

Time Skip (7:00am)

I yawned, and opened my eyes to find Lefty hunched over staring straight down at me. His eye glowed and his jaw hung open. I flipped out when I didn't realize it was him and when I did, tried to calm down my breathing. I put my hand on his red cheek.  
"My god Lefty, you scared me! What are you doing?"  
He stood up and stepped back a bit. I sighed and got out of bed.  
 **"...Sleep."**  
"Yeah, that was me sleeping Lefty."  
 **"...Peaceful. You.... looked peace...-ful."**  
He was still a bit slow with words but at least he could talk now.  
"Yeah, well my mind was gaining energy for... for mind control powers."  
He tilted his head at me, confused. I chuckled.  
"It's a joke Lefty."  
I only realized how much this animatronic didn't know. It was kind of like trying to teach a baby. Except he wasn't a baby.  
I walked out of my room and looked at the kitchen. Most cupboards and drawers were opened. A chair was moved. Even a few cups were on the table, one upside-down and one right side-up.  
"...You didn't break anything?"  
I turned to look at him and he shook his head.  
"...What were you doing?"  
He only stared at me before his arms raised and then lowered. A shrug. Guess he just got curious. Then that means he probably didn't power down.  
"...Why didn't you power down?"  
He looked at me and his jaw opened again, letting his voice come out.  
 **"...I wanted to... pro...-tect you."**  
I chuckled a bit, feeling my cheeks go red again.  
"Lefty, that's very nice of you. But why?"  
He didn't respond, only looked towards the door. That reminds me.  
"Ah crap, we have to open today. There was a big party or something-"  
I stopped dead when Lefty stomped towards me. Thought he was gonna knock me out but no. He just stopped right in front of me, making me feel like a little kid who got in trouble.  
 **"We can't.. we can't go back. Danger... It's danger... -ous. We can't go back. No, no going.... back."**  
It was the fasted he's ever spoke to me. Why did he seem so... on edge? If animatronics can even feel like that. I kind of looked at him questioningly.  
"..Well why not? It's my restaurant, it's mine and your job. We kind of have to."  
It was then he reached out and gripped my arms. Not so much to where it hurt, but firmly.  
 **"No. Not to... today. We're not going back."**  
"Okay! Okay okay... okay... we're not going to work today."  
He released my arms and stared down at me. I sighed.  
"We have to at some point, okay? We do, it's our job and people will start getting suspicious. And disappointed. But if you're so scared then okay, we're not... we're not going."  
I felt like a mother fighting with her kid after him begging not to go to school. But alas, I lost. He gently wrapped me into a warm hug again. I chuckled, and hugged back, feeling somewhat safe. It was odd. He felt... softer somehow. Like the endoskeleton wasn't pressed against my face like last time. But I shook it off. In an all too short moments later, he released me back into reality again. I stared up at him. He stared back at me.  
Maybe if he was going to stay here, I should teach him a few things.  
"Hey Lefty, you know what cards are?"

Time Skip (8:59am) 

After I cleared off my coffee table, I sat Lefty at one side and me at the other on our knees. I had tried teaching him a game called Crazy Eights. He was very clumsy with the cards because of his hands. He kept dropping them or being very awkward. At times he even accidentally knocked over the stack in the middle, cards falling everywhere. But I couldn't get mad at him. Just couldn't, don't know why. Eventually, he did get it. Was still a bit clumsy with the cards but he was able to lay them down like a normal person. This was exciting really. I taught my friend how to play a card game. My animatronic friend that is. He seemed content though. He wasn't so on edge anymore which was good. I wondered what he was afraid of. Well actually, those animatronics in the vents. Yeah, they are a problem. But I can't just close my restaurant. If anything I should call the company and ask what the hell to do with the animatronics after they're salvaged instead of just leaving them in inside. I tried not to think about it as Lefty laid down a Number Eight card. He was getting close to winning.   
**"...Dia...Diamonds."**  
I'm losing to a robot. 

Time Skip (9:30am) 

After I put the cards away I brought out my bluetooth speaker and my phone, hoping to let him recognize some tunes.   
"You know what music is right?"   
He gave a slight nod.   
"Alright... you know who these guys are?"   
I put on a song from my favorite band and started dancing. He gazed at me confusingly and I laughed.   
"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance!"   
**"...I don't..."  
** I guess that kind of explains his actions when I first put him on stage.   
"Well, you just move your body and your feet to the rhythm of the music. Like this see?"   
His card game skills were no match for my stupid dance moves. He just only gazed at me and kind of bobbed his head to the music.   
"There you go! That's the spirit!"   
He kind of got the hang of it and tapped his thighs with his hands, like an awkward friend at a party.   
It was then I messed up my feet a little and tripped on Lefty, making us both fall over. I wanted to laugh but sort of leaned up worried. His arms were wrapped around me protectively and his eye stared at me, wide.   
"Hey, you okay? I didn't hurt anything did I?"   
He shook his head.   
"Okay.. cause I'm comfy down here."   
I laid my head back on his chest, his muzzle near my head.   
"...Sorry for falling on you."   
**"No need to... be."  
** He carefully patted my head a bit awkwardly. For a giant robot he is very gentle. But we both laid there, me enjoying the cold air that came from his mouth. I laid there, wondering if I should help him up. Yet he didn't seem to be complaining so I just laid there with my animatronic. My animatronic.


	8. Why?

**Warning: Slight Profanity**

Time Skip (6:00pm)

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling this time instead of Lefty's furry face. I sat up to realize that I was on the couch and Lefty wasn't here. In the living room at least. Getting off of the sofa, I walked around a little groggy from my long nap.  
"Lefty? You here bud?"  
I went to my room, a little startled to see his figure turned from me. He seemed to be looking at something. And then he turned around and looked at me, tilting his head a little. He clutched the little drawing of him in his hands. I chuckled a little.  
"...You just been here?"  
He gazed at me a bit longer before turning his attention to the drawing.  
 **"I was looking through ...your possessions."**  
I laughed a bit nervously, wondering what he saw. Not that I had anything to hide but still. Kinda a violation of privacy my fluffy friend.  
"...Well, what'd you find?"  
 **"This."**  
"...That all that caught your attention?"  
He paused for a moment before nodding slowly. Something bothered me about him a little. He was such a mystery. Is it rude to ask an animatronic who they are?  
Ahh, nah. I just shook my head and trudged back to the couch again after turning on my t.v. I grabbed the remote from the table and began flipping through channels. Kids shows, soap operas, crime shows, the news. Until my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and answered.  
"Yello?"  
 _"Is this (Y/N)(L/N)?"_  
"...Uhh, yes it is why?"  
 _"We need you at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right away."_  
It was around now that Lefty walked out of my room and looked at me, confused seemingly.  
"Why? What happened?"  
 _"We'll explain when you get here."  
_ They hung up. What the hell.   
"Lefty, I have to go somewhere."  
He still stared at me as I quickly grabbed my keys and pulled on a jacket, walking toward me a few steps.  
 **"...Why? ..W..Where?"**  
"I just need to go. I'll be right back okay? Don't do anything."  
I left him standing there with probably a lot of questions and hurried out of the house into my car. Urgently, I probably ran every red light. The voice on the phone sounded stern. Like a police officer. So it made me pretty damn worried. 

After approaching the building, I was horrified to see that there were firemen hosing down the building from flames. Policemen were everywhere, crime scene tape was around. I raced out of my car to the nearest officer.   
"WHAT THE HELL?!"   
I don't really scream often but this time was an exception.   
A few officers turn to look at me, one coming towards me.   
"You want to tell me what the FUCK is going on here?!" I steamed. My heart was racing and all I felt was just dread.   
"Are you (Y/N)?"  
"Yes!"  
"Your restaurant was set ablaze by somebody. We don't know who yet. All we seen were four animatronics."  
He took out a small notepad and a pen and then took a picture out of his pocket and held it up for me to see.   
"Do you recognize this man?"  
It took me a second but I realized that it was Henry.   
"Yeah... that's a guy named Henry. I took an animatronic to him to repair. Why? Is he alright?"  
He wrote in the pad quickly.  
"We believe that he was the one who caused the fire."  
I couldn't believe it. Why? What? Why Henry? Was something wrong?   
"...Wait, you said four animatronics?"  
"Yes."   
"But... I only had three in there."  
Again, he scribbled something down.  
After a bit more questioning, like where I was and who I hired and all, he finally let me go. Didn't at all ease my confusion.  
"We'll have more details for you soon. But for now, I suggest you go back home. We'll bring you in for more questioning tomorrow."  
My anger boiled. This was my fucking restaurant, and I deserve to know what the fuck was going on. But it didn't matter, Lefty did. I needed to get back to my friend. I hurried back to my car and drove off, my mind only swimming with questions not bothering to disappear. 

I got home just around 7:00, still wondering and questioning. As soon as I opened the door, Lefty stood where he was when I left.   
**"You're back."**  
"Yeah.... I am-"  
I was wrapped into a furry hug.   
**"....Wh...What happened."  
** I only buried my face into his chest, nearly wanting to cry. A few tears slipped anyway. He pulled back and examined my face.   
"...The restaurant is on fire."   
All he did was gently wipe my tears with his thumb and looked at his hand, curious about it. He didn't answer.   
**"...You are. Are safe. Now."  
** I looked at him, confused.  
"What?"  
 **"Here. At... at home."  
** "....Lefty? Do you know anything about that fire? The officer told me there were four animatronics. And you know there were only three. They think Henry caused the fire."   
He stared at me, half-lidded.   
**"...Henry did... it. There are four anim-animatronics. One you do not kn... know."  
** I stared at him, dumbfounded.   
"...Why did Henry do it? A fourth animatronic? Lefty.. please, can you explain more?"  
He seemed to hang his head a little.  
 **"....I c-can't."**  
I sighed, not really expecting him to.  
"Fine. I'm going to bed. Be careful. Don't come out of the house. If anybody knocks in the morning, wake me up okay?"   
He nodded slowly and stood out of the way. 

I only got cozy in bed just to have my head pound for answers. I was exhausted despite my long ass nap earlier. It was stressful. The only job I enjoyed was gone. My restaurant is gone. And I had no idea why.  
I did however, have Lefty. And even that was enough comfort to get me into a light sleep at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for supporting and loving this story! It really does mean the world to me! ♥  
> Now stay safe and hopefully I'll have more chapters out soon, take care!


	9. Fireworks

I had gotten up in the day, a little bouncier than usual. Lefty seemed to be content as well. Still wasn't very comfortable with me leaving but I need to go out too. However, I had planned a little surprise for him. It was the 4th of July. Now I'm not too big on this holiday but I thought it'd be good for Lefty and I had asked him if he knew what firecrackers were. 

The black bear tilted his head at me, eye half-lidded.

**"...Firecrackers."**

"Yeah, they're like uh.. they're I guess some form of explosives? You shoot them off and they have all different designs. You've never seen any?"

**"I don't think so."**

I had to explain this after he heard a few last night and was a little surprised. He thought they were gunshots so I decided to show him the real thing.   
I went to a big tent in my city where they normally start selling fireworks at times like this. I got a bunch of sparklers, fountains, poppers, and artillery firecrackers.   
Now normally I would have that sick feeling that something is watching me but I didn't today. Take that, creepy... feeling. 

Time Skip (8:57pm)

The sun was just beginning to set and I took Lefty outside to my backyard. I brought out the bag of fireworks and laid them on the old picnic table that I had scratched my initials in more than once. Lefty leaned over, curious and his eye flicked this way and that. It was a cool night and I enjoyed the fresh air. I think Lefty also enjoyed it. Of course without the obvious firecrackers in the distance echoing across the world. Now all of China knows you're here.

I had lit a sparkler and handed it to him delicately.   
"Okay, you hold it here, see?"  
He only stared at me.  
 **"...Will it hurt?"**  
I laughed.   
"No, they don't bite. Just take it here."  
He cautiously took it out my hand and walked straight over to the middle of the backyard. I had to hold back a chuckle.  
"..What are you doing?"  
 **"Pro.. protecting you."**  
"Protecting me? Lefty it won't hurt you, just don't touch the hot part. Wave it around, have fun!" 

He proceeded to hold it straight up like Mary Poppins. I half expected him to start floating away. I laughed again.  
"Just wave it around, make little shapes and stuff."  
He held it straight out like Harry Potter and waved it around. As I said. He seemed content so I let him be while trying to prepare an artillery. 

I placed the firework in the middle of the backyard and asked Lefty to stand back. I lit it and jogged over to him. His sparkler had long gone out but this should surprise him too. I suddenly held his paw? hand? and squeezed it. He turned his head to me, seemingly puzzled.   
"Look."  
He turned his attention back to the firework.   
It shot off. Straight into the blanket of the night sky and exploded. Shimmers of colors showered the air. I took one look at Lefty and his gaze seem to be fixated on the sight. Although he's an animatronic... he really did seem human the way he stared at the fireworks, amazed. Like he had never seen anything so pretty. He then looked at me after it was done. And wrapped his furry arms around me. For some reason, he did hug me often. Mainly when I left and I always returned the favor. Wrapping my arms around his waist best I could and burying my face in his fur padding. 

**"That was.. love... lovely."**  
"I knew you'd like it."  
 **"Can we do it again...?"**  
"Of course, whatever you want." 

We spent the rest of the night firing off artillery fireworks, slamming bacon poppers on the ground, waving sparklers around, and gazing at fountains.

And all the while, I truly felt happy with him. I haven't felt this calm with anybody in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a super late 4th of July special but I decided to include it for those of you who wanted a bit more fluff. Enjoy! Thank you so much for reading! ♥


	10. Kiss

Time Skip (9:34pm) 

I dried off from my cold shower and put on some loose clothes. These past few days have been getting really hot. It made me wonder if Lefty would feel it. Stepping out of the shower and walking to the living room, I smiled. Speaking of, Lefty was sitting stiffly on the couch staring at the t.v screen. I had showed him what television was the night before and his eye was basically glued to the screen. He was so fascinated by it. I also showed him what Netflix and Disney+ was. His face lit up, if it could, at the different options he had for entertainment. I thought it was really cute. I walked into the kitchen fixing myself a bowl of fruit loops before coming back and plopping down next to him. 

"What are ya watching?"

**"...I'm not really ....sure."**

He was on Disney+ and seemed to be watching an old show. Gargoyles I think. 

"You wanna do anything today?"

**"What is there to do?"**

We had not spoken about the restaurant since the day I found it on fire. I wanted so badly to ask him questions about it but.. he seemed so scared almost. Something was bothering him. Though I didn't want to bug him about it either.

"...Well I was thinking of going back to the restaurant and seeing what happened?"

He made no response. 

"...Nah?"

**"....No."**

"Well I have to go back sometime-"

**"You can't."**

I ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Why not? It's my place. I want to know what happened to it."

His voice seemed to darken, riddled with worry. 

**"You know what happened. It's gone. No point in.. going back."**

There was silence after that for a few minutes as I stared at the t.v screen, not interested in the show. I glanced at him from time to time. His eye was wide, he sat perfectly still, straight back with his hands on his knees.

**"...I'm sorry."**

"What?"

**"I'm sorry. You.. you can go back but... I don't want anything to hurt you."**

I chuckled a little.

"Gee you worry wart. What is there to hurt me there?"

He turned his head toward me, eye still wide. 

"...What?"

His eyelid lowered and he turned his head back to the t.v. 

**"...Many things."**

I sighed.

"Yeah maybe. I been meaning to ask you... can you feel anything?"

**"Feel?"**

"Yeah like uh.. like um... what does television make you feel?"

He was quiet for a moment before looking at me. 

**"Intrigue I suppose."**

"And what do I make you feel?"

He turned his head back to the screen again. Silent. The air was so tense even with my obnoxious cereal-eating. 

**"...Happiness."**

"Hm, is that so?"

No response for a second before he slowly nodded. I laughed and leaned myself against his arm. He seemed almost to stiffen for a moment. His talking is getting better. He's getting so much more human everyday. 

"You make me pretty happy too Lefty."

I put my cereal bowl on the table in front of us just as he was wrapping his arm around my shoulders and allowing me to sort of lean on his chest. I suddenly got up and proceeded to climb onto his lap, straddling him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Damn, the hell? New impulse I never felt before but alright. Kinda scared me actually.

His eye widened and he almost seemed to inhale. 

**"(Y/N)?"**

"Yeah?"

**"What are you doing?"**

I only then hugged him, burying my head in his.. neck I guess? He wasn't very warm which was good. I was beginning to sweat even with the air conditioning on. 

"Just uh.. more intimately hugging you I guess.."

A second more and he wrapped his furry arms around me tightly. Very snug. Man I could fall asleep like this. Puffs of cold air escaped his mouth, I could feel it on my neck. His voice got a tad softer too.

**"...What for?"**

"I don't know. You make me happy."

**"...I like when you're happy. I like this."**

I stifled a laugh to myself. 

"Yeah me too." 

His head seemed to turn towards mine a bit more. His muzzle was right to my head. Now I don't wanna, like, say anything but... was this a kiss? And then he turned his head back again a little, patting my back a little. 

I pulled back, looking at him.

"What was that?"

**"...I don't know?"**

"Well, where did you see it?"

**"...Elisa does it to Goliath."**

"...What?"

He unwrapped an arm to point at the tv screen. I kinda leaned back and turned my head to see it better. Sure enough, two of the characters where embracing each other, kissing.

I laughed a little.

"You mean to tell me you're getting your flirting tricks from t.v?"

**"....Yes?"**

"Alright cool."

And without even thinking, I placed a small kiss on his nose. 

**"....Oh."**

And I went back to hugging him, making sure my face was hidden. I mean it was an innocent kiss. T'was nothing... maybe.

~

Something rustled in the bushes at the front of (Y/N)'s house. Through the dark blanket of the night, a pair of menacing silver eyes peered through, silently stalking the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Candy here, I wanted to ask for your most honest opinion on this fanfic so far. What are you thinking of it? What might you predict? Does it seem kinda boring? Any criticism on this or any ways to make this better? Let me know! Thank you for reading! ♥


	11. Intruder

**Warning: Profanity, some fighting and reader addresses a wound. Blood as well.**

Time Skip (???)

I groaned, opening sleep-fogged eyes as I realized how dark it was. I must've fallen asleep. Though, it seems like I'm... in my closet. My closet? When did I get here? 

...And why does this seem familiar?

Ah right.

I patted the arms clutching me tightly and gazed up. Lefty. Why were we in the closet? I whispered just in case.

"...Uh... Lefty..?"

**"Shhh... someone is.. here."**

"What? What do you mean? In the house? ..Who?-"

**"...I know who. And he's.. dangerous. I brought you in here to keep you safe. His name is... Afton."**

"...Wh... Afton? Lefty, if there's someone in the house I need to call the police or kick them out or d-"

I was cut off by his paw covering my mouth gently, the small clicks of his ears twitching. I heard them coming closer as well... footsteps. Heavy ones too. ....And then a stench. That same rancid stink coming off that one scrap rabbit animatronic I salvaged. What is he doing here?! What does he want?!

Then Lefty let go of me, scooting me carefully to the other side of my closet, hidden behind clothes.

**"...Stay here please. Don't come out.... you'll be safe. He only wants me..."**

Suddenly, he swiftly climbed out of the closet, leaving me in the lonely space. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to think of a way to get out quick. If I can go grab that shovel or crowbar or.... just some weapon thing from my shed and maybe called the police I could... no. The police won't be here soon enough. Nor believe me.. fuck, what do I do.. I can't just leave Lefty out there, who knows what'll happen. Especially with that fucking rabbit walking around in my damn house!

I gotta get out.

All was quiet and I stood up, peaking out of my closet. The moon from the window provided just the slightest bit of dim light. It was enough. I quickly shuffled out, looking around cautiously for a sign of either Lefty or... Afton. I went to my bedside table and pulled out a flashlight from a drawer, trying to make as less noise as possible. Clicking it on, I let the beam of light guide my way from my bedroom to my living room. I carefully opened the door, cringing at the squeak it made. There was no noise. There was no Afton. There was no Lefty. 

Where the hell are they?

Then, I heard it. Fighting. Shrieking and mumbles, the sounds of struggle from my kitchen. I quickly rushed over, seeing the two silhouettes of heavy animatronics fighting against each other. The rabbit had Lefty against the table, his torn off arm with a bone sticking out raised like a weapon. 

**_"WHERE IS SHE?!"_ **

The anger in his voice echoed throughout the room. I gripped my flashlight tighter, feeling my blood boil at the sight of someone threatening to hurt Lefty. 

I ran over and bashed my flashlight at the rabbit's head, anger and adrenaline rushing through my veins. My heart pounded fast and I could feel my arms shaking as I did so. Afton stumbled back, letting go of the bear.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU MOTHERF-"

Two strong arms pulled me away from him. 

**"(Y/N), you need to g... get out of here. Please."**

"No. I can't leave you here with this.. thing!" 

I tried to writhe out of Lefty's hold, but he kept pulling me away from the kitchen and into the living room. Afton was starting to get back up, charging at the both of us with feverish intent. He knocked me out of the way with a sharp pain, making me stumble to the floor. He had Lefty again, trying to hit at him. The pain in my side was unbearable as I tried to stand up with a groan. Falling back to the floor, my vision faded as I faintly saw Lefty push Afton to the floor.  
My side ached as I struggled to get up again, suddenly made easier as Lefty came over and plucked me up off the floor, carrying me in his arms. I groaned, starting to notice my carpet starting to get darker.

**"....Y-You're bleeding."**

"Great way to.. mm, start off my night heh... I'm fine Lefty, we need to get this prick o-out of here..." 

I could barely keep my eyes open, trying to get out of Lefty's grasp. He only held me tighter.

**"No no we.. we need to get you help. The hospital, I need to take you to the hospital.** **"**

I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness, clutching my side. My shirt was damp as it sopped up the dark red liquid. 

"Lefty put me down I... I can do this.."

Finding the last bit of strength in me, I shuffled out of his arms, scrambling a bit on my feet to get my balance again. I could hear a bit of a huff from him as I stumbled over to my bathroom and flicked on the light. The sudden sting of the brightness made me flinch a bit. I could hear Lefty's footsteps behind me as I knelt down and started pulling things out of my cabinet under the sink. Not even caring for the mess I was making, my hands were shaky as I grabbed a roll of bandages, ripping the wrapper off of an alcohol wipe with my teeth. I peeled off my shirt, fresh blood starting to drip down. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the wipe to the wound on my side. The sting made me clench my eyes shut and grunted. Wiping the wound down through a few groans and teeth gritting. Lefty shuffled over, his eyes wide with worry. 

"I'm fine... I'm fine.."

I pressed a clean medical pad to the wound before any more blood could seep out. I reached for the bandages before realizing Lefty had them in his hands. I stared at him and raised my arms a bit. Lefty was surprisingly quick as he bent down and began wrapping the bandages around and around my body snugly. He tied it off, standing up and helping me back on my feet. 

"..It'll have to do. What are we doing to do with ..Afton?"

**"..The pizzeria. We need to bring him back..."**

"What? It's burned! Why there..?"

**"We need to burn him. He escaped d... during the first fire. He was... meant to die there."**

This new information made my mind a bit foggy as I processed everything. Lefty obviously knew a lot more about this thing then I did, but I trusted him.

"...Okay I'll... I'll take your word for it..." 

**"...Are you alright?"**

"Ah I... I will be... and you?"

**"When you're safe."**

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I stepped out of the bathroom, a bit slow at first. Lefty was right behind me as we both made it back to the kitchen. I stared down at the rabbit with a grimace. 

"...To the pizzeria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you guys so so much for the massive support you've been giving me! Sorry this was super late, but thank you for sticking around and reading this! It really does mean a lot to me! Take care, and I'll hopefully have some more chapters out soon!~♥


	12. In Heat (Lime, Lemon-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey y'all! Probably wondering what this is. Well, just a little something spicy I thought I'd write, as a gift for all the support y'all been giving me. Seriously, I'm so so glad you guys enjoying this story! Anyway, this is a little non-canon chapter to the story. At least... for now. Think of it as a preview ;) Just to show that I am alive and this story is still going.)

I yawned loudly as I tiredly walked over and sat down next to Lefty on the couch.  
 **"Hi sleepyhead."**

I rolled my eyes playfully and laid my head on his shoulder. "Hey, teddy bear."

He immediately adjusted to have his arms around me, pulling me close. He slouched just a little, practically having me lay on top of him.

 **"Did you get enough.. sleep last night?"**  
I shrugged, yawning again.  
 **"I'll take that as a no. Why don't you take a nap?"**  
I groaned, squirming a bit on his chest as he held me tight.  
"Because I don't wanna mess up my sleep schedule.."  
He nodded a little.  
 **"...So you wanna try to stay awake."**  
I nodded.

There was a long pause as I could hear the soft puffs from his mouth. I was nearly dozing before he spoke again.

**"Well, I have an idea on keeping you awake for a bit..."**

I raised my head in question at him. He suddenly grabbed my chin and brought me close. He brought his muzzle to my lips, into a kiss?!  
I squealed a little right before melting in his arms. I dragged my hands down his patted chest before I felt something gentle swipe my lips. I pulled back as he looked confusingly at me.

"You have a tongue?"  
He seemed to smirk.

**"Does that intrigue you, sweetheart?~"**

"Oh my god-"

He chuckled, pulling me back in. I parted my lips, giving him access as his tongue delved into my mouth, exploring every inch and even poking down my throat a bit. I moaned a little, feeling my face redden up and... a bit of heat between my legs. I kissed back, making sure to give him the same treatment. Although a little unimpressive considering his mouth was a lot bigger than mine. He bit my lip softly with a deep chuckle.

 **"I think we should use that naughty mouth of yours on something else..."**  
He spanked me, squeezing my ass as I yelped.

"Lefty!! Oh my god, you perv!-"

He laughed, his hands tugging at my pants.

**"Look at you... such a sexy little fox.. well, papa bear wants to play~"**

I groaned, pulling him back into a kiss. His hands roamed all over my body, rubbing my thighs with feverish intent. I could feel them carefully start to caress up under my shirt and right to my chest. I squealed pulling back. I was panting and sweaty, no doubt a look Lefty was enjoying with the way he was looking at me.

"D-don't you think we should... we should at least take this to the bedroom?-"

He thought a bit before lifting me up, practically stomping into my room and slamming me onto the bed. Boom, right there, I'm weak. He growled as he started kissing and nipping at my neck and collarbones. He pinned my wrists above my head, seeming to drool even.

Holy hell am I in for a night.


End file.
